1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetic recording medium and more particularly, it is concerned with a magnetic recording medium with an improved coating durability as well as a decreased head abrasiveness, jitter and contact noise.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to improve the abrasion resistance of a coating in a magnetic recording medium, it has hitherto been conducted to add abrasive grains having a large Mohs' hardness to the magnetic layer, but this method has the drawback that the abrasion of a magnetic head is increased, although the durability of a coating is improved. Furthermore, in order to improve the abrasion resistance of a magnetic layer and the abrasion suppressing action of a magnetic head, there has been proposed a magnetic recording medium having a non-magnetic powder with a Mohs' hardness of at least 9 and granular .alpha.-Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3, which still shows, however, an insufficient durability of magnetic layer, much head abrasion, insufficient jitter character and in the case of a VTR using a video head of ferrite, a considerable sliding noise.